


Peter to Pita

by moomoo42



Series: Reincarnated characters [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Cute Shinsou Hitoshi, Full Moon, Good Peter Hale, Hurt Shinsou Hitoshi, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Minor Character Death, Orphan Peter Hale, Orphan Shinsou Hitoshi, Orphanage, POV Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead, POV First Person, POV Peter Hale, POV Shinsou Hitoshi, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pita Hikaru is Peter Hale, Protective Peter Hale, Reincarnated Peter Hale, Reincarnation, Werewolf Quirk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoo42/pseuds/moomoo42
Summary: Peter Hale dies in the Hale fire only to be reborn in a new world filled with superpowers called quirks. Will he be a hero? Or will he become a villain?
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Izuku & Shinsou Hitoshi, Peter Hale & Izuku Midoriya, Peter Hale & Shinsou Hitoshi, Pita Hikaru & Hitoshi Shinsou & Izuku Midoriya, Pita Hikaru & Izuku Midoriya, Pita Hikaru & Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Reincarnated characters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621759
Comments: 9
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Everything is burning. Everyone is screaming. The mountain ash traps us and the wolfbane suffocates us. The fire reaches me as I take one last look at my burning family and then all I know is pain until everything goes black.

&&&

I'm surrounded by warmth. Not the warmth of a burning fire more like the warmth of a hug. I try to open my eyes but they don't seem to work. Next, I try moving but just end up kicking some kind of soft wall. My investigation is interrupted when the walls start closing in around me. The next couple of hours were horrifying and by the end, I'm sure that I was just reborn. After being wrapped in what feels like a blanket, I push my eyes open. The first thing I see is a blurry figure who is holding me, I'm guessing this is my new mother. 

"Pita," she says, "his name will be Pita, Hikaru Pita."

"We need to drop him at the orphanage," a second voice says.

"I just want a few minutes with him."

"He isn't safe with us, you know this."

"I know," my new mother says with a sigh. "Take him, and leave a note with his name." I feel soft lips press to my forehead and a whispered, 'I love you.' before I'm lifted up and being carried away from the blurry figure of my new mother. I try to make sense of everything but my new baby body decides its too tired and falls into a deep sleep.

Five years later.

It was a shock the first time I saw a quirk, the first person I saw when I woke at the orphanage had blue scaley skin. I didn't find out that it was a quirk and not something supernatural until later and eventually got my own when I was four. My quirk ended up being all of my abilities as a werewolf plus a little extra, I can now turn into a full wolf and somehow more surprisingly my eyes are gold. Not blue like they were before, but gold and they stay that way never turning back to a natural color. My ears are pointed, I have fangs and a tail at all times so it's pretty obvious what my quirk is. I'm now five and alone. Everyone here at the orphanage is scared of me, I don't know why. Well... it might be the fangs... or the claws that I can retract... or maybe it's the growling when anyone gets to close. Meh, I don't need them... but I do need a pack. I'm not sure if not having a pack is bad since there seems to be no such things as werewolves in this world, but I don't want to risk it. My thoughts are interrupted by the director coming into my room, which I live in alone since no one wants to share with me.

"Hikaru, you have a new roommate," he says stepping to the side and showing a boy my age with purple hair and eyes that stinks of sadness and fear. "His name is Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou this is Hikaru Pita. He can help you adjust." With that, he leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hikaru, you have a new roommate," the orphanage's director says stepping to the side and showing a boy my age with purple hair and eyes that stinks of sadness and fear. "His name is Shinsou Hitoshi, Shinsou this is Hikaru Pita. He can help you adjust." With that, he leaves.

Shinsou walks to the other bed in the room and drops his backpack next to it before sitting down. I can't go back to my thoughts so instead, I pick up one of the orphanage books that I'm reading even though I've read them all to pass time until dinner. 

&&&

When it's dinner time I silently stand and say, "It's time for dinner," making him jump. He nods still staying silent and gets up, following me out of the room. We walk down to the dining room but we're blocked by one of the boys looking very confident, which fades a little when he steps in front of me.

"Hikaru! The others may be scared of you, but I'm not!" and with that, he pours a bowl of soup that I didn't see he was holding down my front. 

I'm frozen in shock for a second before I look up ready to fight back, when Shinsou steps in front of me and yells, "Hey!"

"What do you..." the boy starts angrily before trailing off as his face slackens.

"Pour soup over yourself," Shinsou says. Surprisingly the boy does, he picks up a bowl of soup and pours it over his own head. I snort but come back to attention when he seems to snap out of it and looks at Shinsou with a scowl.

"You... Villain! With a quirk like that, how could you be anything else? How could they let a villain in here?" Shinsou looks ready to cry as the boy raises the bowl he's holding ready to attack, before swinging it down towards Shinsou's head. I quickly reach out to grab it in a clawed hand, my fangs grow longer as I growl at him.

"Don't. You. Dare." I snarl. The boy looks ready to piss himself so I step past him, grab two bowls of soup and turn to leave with a quick, "come on," to Shinsou who quickly follows. When we make it to our room, I hand Shinsou his soup and change my now soup covered shirt, before sitting down and digging in. We sit in awkward silence as we eat, Shinsou sneaking not very subtle worried glances at me the whole time. I wait until I've finished before turning to him and asking, "What?"

He seems startled but manages to pull himself together as he asks, "don't you think my quirk's good for a villain?"

"Yeah, it is," I reply and ignoring his flinch I continue. "Your quirk could be used for evil, but so can everyone else's. There's no such thing as a villains quirk, only villains who use their quirks for evil." I look over to see Shinsou looking at me with wide eyes.

"Really?" he asks in a small voice.

"Of course. Imagine if All Might used his quirk for evil, he wouldn't be number one hero, he would be the number one villain." Shinsou continues to stare at me until he brakes out in a yawn making me roll my eyes and say, "go to sleep." He goes to argue but another yawn interrupts him so he lies down to go to sleep while I pick up my book to read.

&&&

It's about an hour later when I hear a small whimper from Shisou's bed. I breathe in deeply, he smells sad and scared. I consider leaving him, but then I think back to when I had nightmares when I was a small boy in my past life. My older sister would come to my room, lay next to me and wrap her arms around me until I felt better. There's another distressing sound from Shinsou's bed and I let out an annoyed growl as I move over to his side.

"Shinsou," I say shaking his shoulder. He wakes with a gasp tears rolling down his cheeks and his whole body shaking. "Shhh... It's ok," I say, keeping my voice calm. 

I sit next to him and gently place my hand on his shoulder. The next thing I know I have my arms full of him as he wraps his arms around my neck and cries into my chest. I sigh as I slowly lie down pulling him with me into a comfortable position. I let him cry until his breathing evens out in sleep, before falling asleep myself.

&&&

I wake up the next morning lying on my back with Shinsou's arm thrown over my stomach, his head on my chest and my own arm wrapped around his shoulders. This kid... he has a strong quirk, a strong sense of loyalty and we feel comfortable enough around each other that we can easily fall asleep. I might have found the first member of my pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eraser Head!

I chase them running through back alleys and crowded streets almost losing their scent a few times. He's gotten better at hiding his trail, but not good enough! I turn one more corner before jumping on him making us both fall to the ground, I hold back a victory howl.

"Got you again Toshi."

"You catch me every time Pita," he groans, but he's smiling.

"Yeah, but I used to be able to catch you a lot easier, you've gotten better."

He rolls his eyes as he pushes me off of him rubbing his hand over the back of my neck as he does. It always makes me happy when he acts like pack since he joined mine four years ago. After I explained how a pack worked and why I needed one he quickly said yes jumping at the chance to have family and since then we've been like brothers. He does everything my wolf side needs from a pack, scenting, physical contact and going out running on a full moon when my wolfy instincts come forward. Not to attack but to run, play and snuggle which Toshi says he finds adorable. We also train in every way we can, after I heard that Toshi wants to be a hero. I decided to join him at least to the hero course in UA the school he wants to join.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts by a small call for help that I can only hear because of my super hearing, which has me jumping up and looking towards the noise.

"Pita?"

A whimper has me running. I run down the alley the noise came from taking in the scene of a man holding a young girl against a wall and take action, jumping into a roundhouse kick to the side of his head which sends him flying. Toshi runs down the alley behind me, seeing me heading towards the man growling he runs forward and grabs my arm, which makes me turn my growl on him.

"Pita," he says calmly, gently rubbing his thumb against my arm. "He's out cold."

I look over to see that he's right, the man is slumped over unconscious.

"Nice kick," a bored sounding voice drawls. I spin around to see Eraser Head, Toshi's favorite hero. I turn to Toshi and yup, he's starry-eyed. I roll my eyes as I turn back to the hero.

"Nice stealth," I reply completely meaning it. I didn't notice him approach even with my senses. Toshi makes a choked sound next to me making me sigh and ask, "do you think my brother could get your autograph? You're his favorite hero." Toshi looks at me with wide betrayed eyes as his cheeks go red in embarrassment. "What? You weren't going to ask yourself and then you'd be really upset about not getting it later."

"That does not mean you can just say that!"

"Why not?"

"Do you want me to go tell your favorite hero that he's your favorite?"

"That's different." He raises an eyebrow. "Fine, I see your point. I'm sorry."

"Nope, it's too late, I will get my revenge." A chuckle has us looking over to Eraser Head who has tied up the man and calmed the girl.

"Well aren't you two interesting," he says somehow managing to sound bored and amused at the same time. Toshi goes back to being embarrassed as I smirk at him not sympathetic at all. "You aiming to be heroes?"

Toshi nods quickly as I answer, "yeah, we want to get into UA."

"Quirks?" he asks.

"Werewolf," I reply straight away, but Toshi hesitates. I elbow him in the side making him squawk, but he stays silent so I answer for him, "and Toshi has brainwashing."

Eraser hums with a nod, "the entrance test will be hard if you don't have a physically strong quirk."

At Toshi's disappointed look I ask, "can we work together?" At Erasers intrigued look I continue, "heroes work together all the time to cover each other's weaknesses, could we?"

"Hmm." He thinks about it for a minute before replying with, "I don't see why not."

Toshi gives a huge smile. "Don't get too excited, I'm upping our training." His smile turns into a look of horror.

"You can't! It's already exhausting!"

"I do double what you do."

"I know, but your quirk helps you! My quirk is useless in all of our physical training."

"You two are training?" Eraser asks.

"Everyday," Toshi groans.

"You know... we could use some professional training..." 

Eraser looks at me with narrowed eyes before sighing and saying, "I'll be at the park down the street from here same time tomorrow, don't be late." And with that, he leaves the sound of police getting closer has me pulling Toshi away a few seconds later. Back at the orphanage, Toshi spends the next hour grumbling about not getting an autograph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you want Pita to meet next?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just got back from camping and I am exhausted! But I had inspiration and had to write this. I hope you enjoy!

He comes at me with a kick making me have to flip away sending my own kick which he dodges. As soon as I land he's on me again trying to kick my feet out from under me before I can get steady footing. His foot hits my knee making me fall, but I use the momentum to roll to the side before jumping up and sending a punch to his ribs. He manages to block it with his arm but the force makes him stumble. I use this to my advantage putting my leg out to trip him before sitting on his legs and holding his wrists above his head in an iron grip. He tries to buck me off but he's pinned.

"I win," I announce with a smug smirk.

"Only just," he replies with an eye roll.

"You both did good, but you can do better," Eraserhead interrupts. "Shinsou, you need to work on your stance and balance. Hikaru, you're too cocky."

We've been training with Eraser Head for a couple of days a week for a few weeks now and we have improved drastically. He's even more of a slave driver than me, but it's effective so I don't complain. Toshi does but he did for my training as well so it wasn't really unexpected.

"Do one last lap around the park and then you can go home." We still haven't told him about the orphanage and I haven't told him about the pack side of my quirk and he doesn't ask us to tell him more than what we want to which I appreciate. Like asked we start to run, we chat about random stuff until we get close enough to see Eraserhead again only to see that he isn't alone anymore. I'm about to run over to see who it is but Toshi grabs my arm and ruffly yanks me behind a tree.

"What the hell Toshi?" I ask rubbing my sore shoulder.

"Listen in," is his only answer. With an annoyed huff, I focus my hearing.

"...ld you that it's nothing," Eraserhead says sounding annoyed.

"What are they saying?" I quickly shush Toshi as I continue to listen.

"Then what are you doing here?" the man with him asks. "You're home even less than you normally are, and you seem distracted." I tell Toshi what they're saying.

"Should we leave? If Eraser wants to keep us a secret," Toshi says looking a bit upset about being hidden. I can't have my pack being sad now can I? 

"Now where would be the fun in that?" I ask.

"What do you..." I interrupt him by grabbing his arm and starting to run towards Eraserhead. We reach his side before Toshi can protest.

"Hey, Eraser! We're done," I call. 

"I told you to call me Aizawa," he says looking resigned to his fate.

"You're training two kids and didn't tell me?" the other man asks dramatically. "We could have done it together!" Now that we're closer I take a proper look at the man, he looks familiar... wait... Oh no... thats... I look to Toshi in a panic who looks back with a smug smile.

"Don't you dare," I growl knowing that it's no good when his smile only widens.

"You're present mic, aren't you?" he asks turning to the man.

"Yes I am little listener, are you a fan?"

"I am, but not as much as my friend Pita here," I put my face in my hands with a groan. "You're his favorite hero." I send a glare at Toshi who only smiles sweetly back, that cheeky little...

"Really? That's great!" I turn to see Present Mic who's whole face had lit up. Quickly putting up a mask of indifference that I regularly use, I hide my embarrassment and... excitement. He is my favorite hero after all. I look at Eraserhead who is looking amused.

"Toshi wants to be your sidekick," I say making Toshi splutter since he can't say the same about me to Present Mic. "Also, under his bed is..." Hands cover my mouth.

"Okay! I get it! You have way more blackmail material on me then I do on you," Toshi says sounding defeated.

"Of course I do. I have blackmail material on everyone." When Eraserhead doesn't look convinced I continue, "the mayonnaise incident." He quickly pales as I smirk.

"Yeah, but you have a lot more on me than anyone else, though I guess it would be hard not to since we sleep in the same room and all."

"You two live together?" I glare at Toshi for his slip up and he bares his throat slightly looking apologetic in return.

"Yeah, so?" I ask Mic as I gently place my hand on Toshi's bared neck to show I forgive him.

"Go home you two," Eraser says looking at my hand curiously. I control the instinct to jerk it away knowing that would just look suspicious, so instead, I use it to lead Toshi away with a quick goodbye and a nice to meet you to the other two. We make our way up to our room when we arrive back at the orphanage since everyone else is already in their rooms getting ready for bed. We get ready for bed ourselves and change into our pajamas. I move to get into bed only to stop when I see that Toshi isn't moving.

"Toshi?" 

He bares his neck completely as he whispers a small, "I'm sorry." He's scared of me leaving him even after all the times I told him I wouldn't since his parents called him a villain and left him at the orphanage because of his quirk.

"It's fine. Everyone makes mistakes, and since we are pack it's our jobs to help each other learn from those mistakes and get better," as I talk I step forward and pull him into a hug. "Pack is always there for each other." Toshi wraps his own arms around me and when it seems like he isn't going to move I pull him down next to me in my bed. I slowly push my fingers through his hair until his breathing evens out in sleep. I'm almost asleep myself when I hear the sound of glass shattering downstairs. I bolt upright at the sound of multiple footsteps spreading through the orphanage. Toshi jolts awake at the sudden movement.

"Wha?" he slurs still half asleep.

"People have broken in." At that, he becomes wide awake. "We need to leave."

"What about the others?" I jump out of bed pulling Toshi up with me.

"We don't have time." That happens to be the moment that our door gets kicked in, on the other side stands two men wearing all black and ski masks aiming guns at us.

"Put your hands up," one yells gruffly.

"In the air?" Toshi asks.

"Where else...." his words drift off as his face becomes slack from Toshi's quirk. Before he can give an order the other man points his gun at him in panic and shoots. Toshi falls with a yelp of pain and the scent of blood fills the air. 

I see red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else do you want in Pita's pack?


	5. Chapter 5

I stop another petty crime as I think about Shinsou and Hikaru. They act differently than most kids. They're mature, very touchy and Shinsou seems to see Hikaru as a leader looking to him for guidance. They act closer than even family would, but they don't look related and no matter how close they are they don't act like a couple either, more like brothers. I'm interrupted by a call about a hostage situation at an orphanage. I quickly clear my thoughts of all distractions and make my way towards the address I was given.

I arrive to a horrifying scene. All the people who I am guessing are the hostage-takers are spread through the orphanage dead. some with their throats slit, some with broken necks and some torn apart. I move up some stairs to find two police officers talking in calm voices to who I'm guessing will be one of the orphans. I step up next to them only to see something that makes my heart drop and my chest tighten.

"Leave," I say to the officers.

"But..." one of them starts, but I cut them off with a harsher, "leave." 

This time they comply with one last look into the room. I look inside and feel a sharp pain in my chest at the sight. Inside the room is Hikaru covered in blood with his teeth bared as he crouches over an unconscious Shinsou. Hikaru is growling at me obviously protecting Shinsou. It's like he's in a trance thinking everything is a threat to his friend.

"Hikaru," I say softly. He continues growling at me like he can't even see me, only a threat to his friend and nothing else. "Pita," I say slightly more stern. He blinks in surprise and his growling stops. "He's injured, we need to get him to the hospital," I say gesturing to Shinsou who is bleeding from his shoulder but still breathing. 

Hikaru looks down at his friend and lets out a small whimper sounding so broken I almost scoop him up in a hug. I contain myself, instead slowly moving towards Shinsou and when Hikaru doesn't stop me I carefully lift him into my arms being wary of his shoulder and make my way out of the room Hikaru right behind me his face now carefully blank. We walk outside where an ambulance is waiting, people look at Hikaru's blood-covered form in shock. It's pretty obvious what happened. The men came and hurt Shinsou which in turn made Pita attack. I can't really blame him for defending his friend, I just wish he didn't kill them, that's going to make things complicated especially with how gruesome the scene is. I gently lay Shinsou onto the bed in the ambulance and sit down with Pita sitting next to me. That's when a police officer comes towards us holding cuffs while looking directly at Pita, I glare showing him my hero license as I wrap my arm around Pita's shoulders. Pita flinches slightly but doesn't move away. The officer quickly leaves and the ambulance doors close before we drive away towards the hospital.

We arrive and Shinsou is taken away for surgery, I have to put my hand on Pita's shoulder to stop him from following. Instead, I lead him to the waiting room and sit him down.

"Pita, what happened?" He stares at me blankly, probably in shock. "Why did you kill them?"

"protect pack," he replies his voice barely a whisper. "Can't lose pack."

He stops talking completely after that so with a sigh I find him some fresh clothes and push him into a bathroom to shower. Luckily he does without any pressure before sitting in the waiting room again, not talking, his face completely devoid of emotion. I've never been good at comforting people. I pull out my phone and step out of the room.

&&&

Hizashi POV

I leave for the hospital as soon as Shota tells me what happened to his students. I arrive quickly almost running to the waiting room only to find Shota standing out the front waiting for me.

"Shota?" all I get in reply is him tilting his head toward the room. I peek inside and my heart breaks at the sight of Hikaru sitting, his shoulders tense and face blank. I slowly walk towards him making sure he can see me. When he does he looks surprised but quickly schools his features. I sit next to him facing him with a kind smile.

"Hey Pita. Can I call you Pita?" At his small nod, I continue. "I heard what happened..." He flinches looking like he's waiting for me to punish him. "... Killing people is bad and you can't do it again, but I understand you lost control protecting your friend. If you learn control I'm sure you two will become great heroes together." He looks up at me with tear-filled eyes hope clear on his face. I open my arms and he doesn't hesitate to fall into them silently crying as I pat his back. Shota gives me a relieved thankful look and I think that everything will be okay. That is until the police arrive.

&&&

Pitas POV

I'm leaning against Present Mic as tears stream down my face. I almost lost my pack again. I couldn't live with that, I would probably go insane like I did earlier at the orphanage. 

"Eraserhead?" a deep voice asks. "We would like to talk to you."

I look up to see a police officer talking to Eraser who nods and follows the officer out of the room. I focus my hearing as they leave to hear what they're saying.

"What's this about?" Eraser asks.

"That boy, Hikaru Pita, needs to be sent somewhere he can be stopped if he attacks people again, he can't go back to the orphanage," the officer says and I feel fear rise in me. Where would they send me?

"He attacked villains and only after they hurt his friends. And I'm sure he'll be fine after he learns some control," Eraser replies immediately.

"Yes, but until then he needs to be placed somewhere he can't hurt anyone."

"Where?"

"We have some places for mentally unstable..."

"He is not mentally unstable!" Eraser snaps.

"Then what do you suggest?" the officer asks starting to sound annoyed.

There's silence for a few seconds before eraser says, "I'll take him."


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll take him." In my shock, I stop listening. He'll take me? Does he mean watch me until I learn to control myself, foster me or... adoption. And what about Toshi?

"Pita? You okay?" I nod into Mics' shoulder not getting up.

"Are you here for Shinsou Hitoshi?" a voice asks.

"We are," Mic answers as I bolt upright.

"Is he okay?" I ask listening to the doctor's heart to make sure they don't lie.

"He'll be fine, he lost a lot of blood and it will take a few weeks until he's completely healed but after that, all that will be left is a scar." Their heart stays steady.

"Can we see him." I jump not realizing until now that Eraser had entered the room.

"As long as you stay quiet."

"Why don't you go ahead, Pita? I need to talk to my husband." I'm not very shocked at the news that they're married, they smell like mates, so I nod and follow the doctor out of the room.

"He's in there," they say pointing to a closed door. 

I quickly thank them before making my way inside. Toshi lies on the bed still and pale. If I couldn't see him breathing and hear his heart beating I might have thought he was dead. I pick up a chair from the other side of the room, place it next to his bed and sit down. I gently grab his hand and lay my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. I soon drift off to sleep knowing that my pack is safe.

&&&

Aizawa POV

"You want to what?" Yamada asks in shock.

"I want to foster them, both of them. If we don't Pita will be sent to a locked room for a few years and there's no way we can leave Shinsou. Do you... not want to?" Yamada has always wanted kids and I thought he liked those two.

"Of course I do! I just didn't expect you to. you normally hate kids." That is true, but there's no way I'm leaving Pita and Shinsou. "So... we're doing it? We're going to be foster parents?"

"Yes. Yes, we are." Yamada's whole face lights up.

"Let's go tell Pita!" he calls running off, I follow him at a slower pace. I arrive to Yamada looking through the door with a small smile. I move up next to him and am unable to fight down a smile of my own at what I see. Pita is asleep his head resting on an awake and alive Shinsous chest who is smiling down at him.

"Shinsou?" He looks up in surprise.

"Aizawa sensei? What happened? One second we were getting attacked at the orphanage and the next I'm waking up here."

"You were shot in the shoulder, when Pita saw you fall he... he..." I start.

"He what?" Shinsou asks sounding scared.

"He lost control. All the people that were attacking the orphanage... he... killed them." Instead of looking shocked or scared he looks worried.

"He won't be in trouble, right? He was protecting me!" 

"He won't be allowed to go back to the orphanage. The police think he's too dangerous to be left without supervision," I explain.

"But where will he go?" he asks only now starting to look scared. "I need him, he's pack." Pack? Like Pita said earlier. Pita's quirk does give him wolf-like abilities, does he also need a pack? I push that to the back of my mind for later.

"Well... we haven't asked him yet, but if he would like, Yamada and I would like to become his foster parents." First, he looks relieved and then a little upset that they're still being separated. "We would also like to become your foster parent as well," I quickly add.

He looks up in shock. "You do?"

"We would love too," Yamada says. 

He looks down at Pita then back to us. "I'll go where ever Pita does." I nod, having expected that answer. There's a grumble from Pita as he shifts slightly. "Pita?" Shinsou says, gently shaking his shoulder.

&&&

Pita POV

"Pita?" I hear a familiar voice ask as a hand shakes my shoulder.

"Toshi?" I say, still half asleep, when suddenly everything that happened comes back to me making me jump upright and cry, "Toshi! You're awake!"

"I am," he replies smiling. I think back to him falling in the orphanage and what happened after.

"Toshi... I..." I start, but Toshi cuts me off.

"I know."

"You... what?" 

"I know. You did it to protect me. I'll never blame you for that." I smile at him and he smiles back. That's when I hear the two other heartbeats in the room. I whip around to see Eraser and Mic standing by the door. "Actually these two need to ask you something." I tilt my head at them in confusion.

"Shota and I would like to foster you," Mic says looking a little nervous. My eyes widen in shock, they want to foster me, after what I did?

"Well?" Eraser asks. 

I answer straight away. 

"No."


	7. Chapter 7

"No?" Mic asks sounding upset.

"I'm not going anywhere without Toshi." 

Mic's shoulders sag in relief as he says, "Of course we want to foster both of you, I thought that was obvious."

"You do?" I ask trying to ignore the hope rising in my chest.

"We do," Eraser replies. "The only condition is that we need to teach you control, other than that we just need to get the paperwork done and then you'll come to live with us. But before that, I have a question for you two."

"What's that?"

"You two have called each other pack a few times now, do you mean a wolf pack because of Pitas' quirk or do you mean something else?" he asks.

Toshi and I exchange a glance.

"Well... it's because of my quirk. It's a wolf pack and we do a lot of things that wolf packs do," I answer.

"Like what?" Mic asks.

"like scenting or touching for comfort or even play fighting, I also feel the need to always protect my pack," I explain.

"And what happens if you don't have a pack?" Eraser asks.

"Well, pack grounds me. I need a pack to stay stable, to stop things from what happened earlier from happening. But it also means that if my pack gets hurt I lose control and do anything to protect them."

"So that would only happen if Hitoshi gets hurt?" Mic asks.

"Um... well... I don't... know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well... it might happen for you two as well," I explain looking up at them worried.

"You consider us pack?" 

"No," I say straight away. "It's a lot more complicated than that. I feel that you could be pack and I feel protective of you, but you're not officially pack and I won't let you or anyone else join my pack without knowing all the details. A pack isn't just a group of really close people, to me pack is closer than family. I can feel Toshi through a connection in my head like if he feels really strong emotions or if he's in trouble, but that also means that if someone leaves my pack it will physically and mentally hurt as well as leaving a huge gap in me where their connection once was," I explain.

"Okay, we'll talk about it in more detail later, For now, you two should get some sleep, it's late." At our tired nods he continues, "we'll see you tomorrow." And then they leave.

I climb off the chair and into the bed before flopping down on top of Toshi, being careful of his shoulder. I snuggle down ignoring Toshi's chuckle as I rub my cheek against his chest scenting him. I continue to do so until we both drift off to sleep.

&&&

Three days after we first arrived we're in the car on our way to our new home, Toshi fidgeting nervously next to me. I let out a yawn. I woke up only an hour after I fell asleep last night having been woken by a nightmare of blood and screams.

"Pita?" I look over to Toshi who pats his lap invitingly. I immediately plop down and rest my head on his thigh making him chuckle as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Oh yeah. We forgot to ask, we only have one spare room, are you two alright sharing? or would you rather we move one of the beds into the study?" Mic... Hizashi asks.

"We would prefer to share actually," Toshi replies.

At his surprised noise, I sleepily mumble, "closer to pack."

The rest of the drive is silent until we pull over and Hizashi calls, "we're here!"

I grumble in annoyance at being woken from my nap, but sit up and look out the window. It's a small house with an overgrown garden out front and... is that a cat in the window? Toshi's going to love that. I hope It's not afraid of me. I open the door and step outside Toshi coming out after me.

"Welcome home!" Hizashi calls standing in front of the house his arms spread wide as he does jazz hands.

Era... Aizawa moves around the car and rolls his eyes as he says, "let's go inside and sit down. We need to finish talking about that pack stuff from the other day."

We nod and follow him inside as Hizashi pouts. We step inside to an entryway that goes on to a hallway with stairs on one right, a door on the end and an entrance to what looks like a lounge room, which is connected to a kitchen on the left.

"Toilet on the end, kitchen and lounge room that way and study and bedrooms are upstairs," Aizawa says. "For now let's go sit in the lounge room."

"Would you two like anything to drink?" Hizashi asks.

"Coffee?" Toshi asks hopefully using the puppy dog eyes I helped him improve.

"Um..." Hizashi starts already looking close to giving in.

"No coffee until you're at least twelve," Aizawa cuts in.

Toshi pouts as I shrug muttering how caffeine doesn't work on me anyway.

"Caffeine doesn't work on you?" Hizashi asks.

"Yeah, but neither does alcohol or pain killers, so..." I give another shrug.

"Why not?" Hizashi asks at the same time as Aizawa growls, "you've had alcohol?"

I switch to the most innocent, clueless expression I can as I reply with, "I think it's because of my enhanced healing."

"... You have enhanced healing?" Aizawa asks starting to look annoyed.

"Yeah, that... night at the orphanage, I was shot at least three times and a lot of the blood on me was mine." 

Hizashi looks worried while Aizawa asks, "any other abilities we don't know of?"

"Yes," I reply with a nod only just managing to hold back a smirk, keeping my expression innocent knowing that it's pissing Aizawa off. It's working, he's gone from annoyed to murderous.

"Okay, so what are your abilities?" he asks through gritted teeth.

"All of them?" I ask. When he just glares I let the facade drop with a smirk and list, "I have heightened senses, accelerated healing, enhanced agility, enhanced strength, pain transference, memory manipulation, and I can also turn into a wolf... Oh yeah, there's also my fangs and claws." I demonstrate by letting my claw out and lengthening my fangs.

"Please explain the pain transference and memory manipulation," he asks.

"Well, I can take others' pain, which I was doing with Toshi at the hospital. And for the other one it's just like it sounds, I can manipulate memories. I can share them, change them or even erase them, but to do it I need to put my claws into the back of someone's neck and it's also very dangerous for me and the person I'm using it on, so it's only for emergencies," I explain.

"Okay," Aizawa starts with a sigh. "And the pack thing? You said pack keeps you grounded. Would having more pack members help you keep control if one of them gets hurt?"

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should Aizawa and Hizashi join the pack?


	8. Chapter 8

"We need to find a way to get you more pack then," Aizawa says.

"Why can't we be pack?" Hizashi asks.

"It's not that you can't be, I just think you wouldn't want to be," I reply.

"What do you mean?" Aizawa asks leaning forward.

"Well, I'm the leader of the pack. The alpha."

"The alpha?"

"The one everyone goes to for orders and protection."

"We have to do everything you tell us?"

"No. You can disagree with me and you're strong enough to not need much protection, but if you go against me or try to order me around it will anger my wolf which is like the side of me that completely follows my instincts that I only find hard to control when pack gets hurt or if it's a full moon."

"You'll attack people on the full moon?"

"Only if they attack first," I reply.

"Yeah, he normally just gets really cuddly and likes to run and play. Like a puppy. It's adorable," Toshi adds making me roll my eyes.

"Okay," Aizawa says.

"Okay?" I repeat.

"Okay. We should think on it and we can talk more about it later, for now we should get you two settled."

We spend the next hour checking out the house and being shown around. Our room has two single beds one on each side with a desk in between them and a closet against the other wall. 

"Dibs!" I call flopping on the bed closest to the door. If anyone with bad intention comes in they'll have to get through me. Toshi just rolls his eyes sitting on his own bed.

"It's still pretty early, do you two want to look around the neighborhood? The school you'll be going to is just down the road and around the corner," Hizashi offers. Toshi looks to me.

"Sure, Toshi?"

"Yup," he replies hopping up. I roll off the bed and land on my feet, my arms out to steady me.

"Let's go." We walk to the door and put our shoes on.

"Don't go too far and be back before dinner. Also here." He hands each of us a phone. "Don't lose them." With that, he flops onto the couch. We say goodbye and leave.

"Left or right?" I ask.

"You make it sound like a life-changing decision," Toshi replies.

"It might be."

"That's highly unlikely."

"Just pick one," I groan.

"Left." He turns and looks at me with a completely straight face. "It just sounds right."

I stare at him.

He stares back.

I blink.

He snorts.

I sigh.

"Left it is."

We've been walking for a few minutes when we hear the shouting.

"Deku!" We walk toward the noise to find two boys, an angry pomeranian and a somehow cute broccoli.

"K... Kacchan... I..."

"Shut up you useless Deku!" I look to Toshi who nods. I step forward Toshi following.

"Hey, we're new here can you show us where the school is?" I ask with an overly polite smile.

"Oh! um... It's just..." 'Deku' starts.

"Why would I help you extras?!" 

"You won't help?" Toshi asks 'Kacchan'.

"No! I..." he starts before his face goes slack.

"Okay. Why don't you go home then?" Toshi continues. Without replying 'Kacchan' turns and walks away.

"Wh... What did you d... do?" 'Deku' asks. Toshi tenses slightly but his face stays calm.

"I used my quirk." 

"Your quirk controls people?" he asks hesitantly.

"Only if they reply to me." This is the first time he's willingly told someone about his quirk. I'm so proud.

"That's so cool! Imagine all the things you could do with that! You could help in hostage situations, robberies, you could even use it in a rescue if someones to scared to move... but if they're too scared to move they might be too scared to reply... but then there's also..." My snort cuts him off. He looks up, startled like he forgot we were here. Toshi's standing, his mouth hanging open in surprise. Their faces are hilarious.

"Oh, man." I let out a chuckle. "I wish I had a camera." Toshi snaps out of it and punches me in the arm.

"W.. what?" Deku says, confused.

"Normally when Toshi tells people about his quirk they say it's villainess."

"What?" he sounds truly shocked now. "I mean I guess if you used it to do bad things, but otherwise it's a great quirk for a hero."

"That's what I've told him! I mean even my quirk is more villainess then his since I can actually lose control." Toshi looks between us with wide eyes.

"Your quirk? I'm guessing it has something to do with the ears and tail..." he trails off uncertainly.

"Yeah, it's called werewolf." I explain the basics of my abilities and about needing a pack.

"So you only lose control to protect the ones you care about?" I nod. "That's not very villainess either. I mean with all of your abilities you could be a great hero! You could even disguise yourself as a wolf that no villain would think would be a hero... or you could..." he pauses, before gasping. "I haven't introduced myself! I... I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"I'm Pita Hikaru and this is Hitoshi Shinsou." Toshi waves. "So... can you show us to the school?"

"Oh yeah! It's this way." We follow him to the school as he asks us more questions about our quirks. I look to Toshi who's eyes meet mine. I gesture to Midoriya who's a few steps in front of us. Toshi just nods knowing what I'm saying without words. this kid might be good for pack.


	9. Chapter 9

"Get up Toshi. We're going to be late."

"Coffee..."

"Aizawa said no coffee until we're twelve."

"But that's two years away!" he groans, burying his face in his pillow.

"Toshi."

"Ugh... fine." He rolls out of bed before flopping on my back, his arms wrapped around my neck and his legs around my waist. "Food."

"Yeah, yeah." I walk to the kitchen, Toshi's' extra weight not bothering me at all. I sit him at a seat at the table and grab two bowls of cereal, placing one in front of him while sitting down with my own. Toshi looks at me with pleading eyes.

"No." He sticks out his bottom lip. "I said no. You can feed yourself."

"But my arms are asleep," he groans. My claws grow longer as I hold my hand up.

"Maybe if I pinch them, they'll wake up." He looks at my sharp claws and gulps.

"No, I'm fine," he replies starting to eat. I hear a chuckle and turn to see Hizashi.

"Hey, little listeners! Having fun?"

"No. I'm feeling threatened," Toshi says watching my still clawed hands as I eat. I only smirk. Hizashi laughs. We finish breakfast and make our way to our new school. We arrive to see the familiar fluffy green hair of Izuku, who is walking toward the building with his head down.

"Izuku!" Toshi calls. Izuku jumps and turns to us, his face frightened, making me scowl, but as soon as he sees Toshi his whole face lightens. I straighten my face out as he runs over to us.

"Hitoshi!" He spots me. "Pita! I didn't know you two came here."

"We start today," I explain.

"Awesome! It will be great to have some friends here..." he trails off uncertainly. "... I mean... unless you don't want to..."

"Of course we do. Right Pita?" 

"Well... I do need someone to help me keep Toshi awake in class." Toshi punches my arm while Izuku beams... Wow. I might need sunglasses, this kid is like sunshine.

I spend the rest of the week at school growling at anyone wanting to bully Toshi and Zuku (as I started to call him) while they happily talked about quirks. 

I'm walking home with Toshi on Friday when he turns to me with a half nervous half pleading look and asks, "Do you think Izuku could join the pack?" He's fiddling with his backpack straps, but he looks me straight in the eye.

"We can ask him." His whole face brighten and he goes for his phone when I continue, "but we'll do it on Monday."

His shoulders slump. "Why?" I look at him incredulously.

"Tonight? It's the first full moon with Aizawa and Hizashi." He forgot?

"Oh yeah." He sounds disappointed and I feel my heart drop. 

"It's not like I can stop the moon! Whatever. Go ask him yourself! I'll be fine alone," I growl as I run ahead ignoring Toshi calling me. I know on the inside that this is the full moons effect setting in making me emotional, but Toshi knows how I get around the full moon too and knows to be delicate. He wasn't and it hurts that he's acting like this.

I open our front door stomp past Aizawa and Hizashi before going in the spare room and slamming the door. I flop on the bed as I hear Toshi get home. I tune him out.

Aizawa POV

I'm sitting on the couch with Hizashi when the front door swings open and Pita bolt past us, upstairs and into the spare room, slamming the door behind him. Hitoshi comes in next looking ashamed. I sigh.

"What happened?" I ask.

"I..." He swallows. "I asked Pita if Izuku could join the pack..."

"And that made him angry?" Hizashi asks confused.

"No... He said we could ask. I was about to call Izuku... but... Pita stopped me. Reminded me about the full moon. I'd forgotten... and I said 'oh yeah' sounding... disappointed I guess," he explains. "Then he shouted 'It's not like I can stop the moon! Whatever. Go ask him yourself! I'll be fine alone,' and stormed off."

"It made him this angry?" I ask pointing towards where Pita is.

"Normally it wouldn't. But... it's close to the full moon so his emotions are all over the place." He continues in a mumble, "He might not even let me near him until the full moon's over."

"Will he be okay alone?" Hizashi asks.

"He did them alone before he met me, but that was years ago and I know it's horrible."

"We can stay with him. Right, Shou?" I turn to him with a nod.

"Of course we won't leave him alone. Zashi, get the sweets." Hitoshi had told us that they would stock up as much as they could on sweet things before the full moon. "I'll go make sure he's okay." Hizashi nods, making his way into the kitchen while I go upstairs. I knock on the door. When there's no reply I slowly push it open to find Pita curled into a ball looking up at me with his golden eyes which seem to glow. "You okay Pita?" He whines curling further into himself. I slowly walk over and sit next to him as I think back to what Pita had said earlier.

'Pretty much anything is fine and if something goes wrong Toshi will know what to do. But one thing you shouldn't do is bare your throat to me. I might not be able to stop myself from making you pack.'

Pita shuffles next to me and I lay my hand on his head stroking his hair back. He rumbles happily moving until his head is in my lap before he settles again. I smile fondly as I run my fingers through his hair. He isn't normally this trusting with anyone except Hitoshi. A snap has me and Pita both looking up to see Hizashi with a camera and a dopey grin on his face.

"You two are adorable!" I flip him off while Pita slumps back on my lap.


	10. Chapter 10

Aizawa POV

Pita stays slumped on my lap eating sweets for around an hour before he starts getting antsy. He gets up and starts pacing making animalistic noises in the back of his throat.

"Pita?" He turns to me with his fangs and claws out and his eyes glowing brightly. "You okay?" He stares at me blankly for a minute before nodding and starting to pace again. After ten minutes of this, he groans and curls in on himself transforming into a light brown wolf that doesn't quite look full grown. The wolf turns to us and starts growling.

"Pita?" Zashi says gently. The wolf stops growling and takes a step closer sniffing us. He seems to recognize our scents and turns away walking to the wall between this room and the one Hitoshi is in to paw at it with a whine.

"Hitoshi!" I call. "We need you in here." 

"I'm coming!" There's the sound of footsteps and a door opening and then he opens our door and peeks inside looking nervous. Pita turns towards him with a whimper.

"Pita?" Hitoshi says hesitantly, kneeling down with a hand out in front of him. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said earlier." Pita steps forward and sniffs it before rubbing his face on it making Toshi laugh in relief. They spend the next few hours play fighting until they pass out curled around each other on the bed.

&&&

Pita POV

We spend the weekend finishing the leftover sweets, watching movies and playing board games. In no time it's Monday. Toshi spends the whole day at school bouncing in his seat waiting for it to end so that we could ask Izuku to be pack. As soon as school finishes Toshi drags him to somewhere more private as I follow. When we arrive I keep my face blank and Toshi stands behind me, jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

"Zuku," I start.

"Y... yes?" he stutters nervously.

"You know everything you need to know about pack so I don't have to explain, so I'll just ask... Will you join my pack?"

He said no.

Toshi spends the night sulking while Aizawa and Yamada watch, amused.

On Tuesday Toshi is still upset so I go to talk to Zuku alone.

"I won't force you to join, but I'm curious. Why don't you want to join the pack?" I ask. He mumbles something under his breath that I can't understand. "What?"

"Because I'm useless like Kacchan says! I'm quirkless and I can never be a hero. I'm just a Deku." He looks down sadly. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"What does a quirk have to do with it? You're a good person and we want you in the pack."

"I... I can't." I give him an appraising look which makes him look away as he fidgets. I said I wouldn't force him so even though his reason is stupid I leave without further comment to meet Toshi to walk home.

"Hikaru!" I turn to see that it was one of my teachers who called. "Could you lend me a hand?" He points to a large stack of books. With a silent sigh, I pick them up. Toshi will have to wait a little longer

&&&

Hitoshi POV

I'm waiting for Pita when it happens. A group surrounds me tormenting me about having a villain quirk and that I'll never be a hero. I look around for Pita. He should be here by now! One of the people push me and is about to again when familiar green hair fills my vision.

"H... his quirk is... isn't villainess! It's amazing!" Izuku shouts from his position in front of me, his arms spread wide like he's trying to block me from view.

The boy who pushed me shakes off his shock and taunts Izuku. "Oh really? Well, I guess his quirk is better the being a quirkless De..." He's cut off by a kick to the side of the head. Pita steps in front of us, fangs and claws out with his eyes glowing as he growls.

"Any of you try to hurt my pack and I hurt you ten times worse. This is your only warning." They all run like cowards. "Are you two okay?" Pita asks turning to us.

"I'm fine," I say leaning into the hand Pita places on the back of my neck to comfort both me and himself for not being there when I was in trouble.

"I... I'm not pack..." Izuku mutters interrupting us.

"You should be pack," Pita replies instantly.

"But... but I... I'm..."

"None of that matters. We don't care that you're quirkless. You protected pack. That's more than enough." I nod along. This is why he didn't want to join the pack? He stares at us with wide eyes. 

He looks lost in thought for a minute before he nods and says, "o... okay. I want to join."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
